


关于爱你的勇气00-02

by feifeifeifei77



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, all7 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeifeifei77/pseuds/feifeifeifei77
Summary: 毫无恋爱经验的大四实习生7 x高冷公子学弟嘉/温柔竹马体育生琛/白切黑高中弟弟峰/沉稳高情商总裁豪





	关于爱你的勇气00-02

张颜齐曾经一度怀疑过自己是个性冷淡。  
高中时期偷看室友珍藏的AV却毫无感觉，只是默默嫌弃了上面那个男的对女生的粗鲁。自己偶尔舒解的，也只是喜欢足球的少年在剧烈运动之后无意间被勾起的正常的抬头反应，直到大四，自己过往的二十一年从来没有一个喜欢的对象。本来高中一直陪自己单身的竹马到了大学都谈了三年恋爱，照这样下去，以后若是交了女朋友，一定会被嫌弃没有恋爱头脑吧？  
其实也不是没有追求自己的人，毕竟张颜齐也是商学院风云人物，大名鼎鼎的学生会会长，而且还生的一副能够讨得很多人好感的皮囊，身高在帅哥标准一米八的行列，虽然肌肉不算发达但是被多年的足球活动及比赛锻炼地体力也不差，但奈何他就是对人家没有感觉。正因如此，张颜齐才在众多女生心中留下几丝不食人间烟火的味道。  
然而，今天，在学生会交接会议前，当张颜齐百无聊赖地用铅笔戳着会议本无意抬起头时，撞到了门口那一抹不一样的色彩，他贫瘠的爱情世界里瞬间崩裂出裂缝，被洒进阳光。

一  
“什么？！”姚琛猛的从床上蹦起来，“你喜欢上了一个人，还是个男的？！”  
“我靠姚琛你在上铺动作能不能不要这么大！”张颜齐手中的游戏机被震得摔到腿间，看到上面的角色阵亡，无奈地下床，在上铺探出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“是啊，像你这样的钢铁直男这么震惊也很正常啦，但是你兄弟我好不容易有了一个喜欢的人，还第一个告诉你，就是要让你做好拥有一个男性弟媳的准备。”  
“……”姚琛震惊的姿态持续了三秒，沉默了一下，看向床边那颗小狗一样看着自己的脑袋，叹了口气，“小齐，这条路很难，你想好了吗？”  
张颜齐倒是很释然地笑了笑:“嗯，相信老爸能理解我啦。我终于知道，自己一直没有喜欢的人的原因了，原来我是个gay。”  
第一次见到有人这么大方地承认自己是gay的……但是以这家伙跳脱的思维以及他父亲对他的放养程度，他这样也不奇怪了。  
姚琛想通后，双眼平静地看着张颜齐的透着天真直率的下垂眼:“其实我有点羡慕你能够这么勇敢地爱自己所爱。”  
张颜齐懂他在说什么。张颜齐，姚琛，以及姚琛的女朋友安妮从小一起长大，他知道安妮一直喜欢姚琛，可是姚琛在感情方面十分天然且迟钝，安妮生性好强爱面子，直到大学才忍不住向他告白。他看得出来姚琛对安妮根本没意思，但是姚琛为了维持三人多年的朋友关系，在安妮的猛烈追求下和众人的起哄声中还是答应了。其实两人谈了三年恋爱，相处模式还是没大改变，姚琛还是把她当妹妹，只不过安妮偶尔主动的牵手和接吻会让姚琛措手不及。  
“等找个好的时机跟她说明白了吧，我怕你俩再谈下去到了谈婚论嫁的地步，你就更不好办了。”张颜齐踮起脚努力地用指尖点了点他的肩膀算是拍肩鼓励，姚琛垂下眼睛看着他修长好看的手指，咬了咬嘴唇，竟有些不舍。  
“你居然有了喜欢的人，我有种嫁女儿的感觉。”  
“啊？什么叫嫁女儿，你兄弟找男朋友而已，你把他当弟媳看就行。”  
姚琛听闻，抬眸，注视着那双纯黑的眼睛:“可是，你怎么能确定他也是个gay呢？”  
张颜齐得意笑出虎牙，摆摆手:“放心，我都已经查过了，他在高中大学也一直没有找女朋友哦，我还是有几分把握的！”  
“哇张颜齐，你还挺厉害的啊，好像情报人员一样，你咋查到的？”  
“这很简单啊。我在会议结束后就找他要到了手机号和微信，又查了查我们的共同好友——学校里正好有跟他同一个高中的，”张颜齐说着，眼睛里像是闪着光，“而且他在他高中也是个有名的人物，听说他爸很厉害，赞助了学校好多钱，而且他小时候在国外长大，他肯定家教很好吧，长得又好看，冷淡的气质也很符合我的胃口……”  
姚琛搓了一把张颜齐的黑毛:“太能说了！我没让你说这么多，基佬的爱情故事有什么可听的。”  
张颜齐听闻突然反应过来自己的痴汉行为，耳朵一红低下了头:“可恶，我第一次恋爱，你就不能谅解我一下。”  
姚琛看着他有点委屈的模样，心里一软，俯下身子轻轻拍拍他的肩膀，“加油呀小齐，兄弟挺你。你要是注孤生了，还有我这里可以去。”  
张颜齐抬起头刚要说些什么，手机里突然传出一阵鸡叫。  
？？？姚琛拍肩的手停住了。  
“啊，那是我的闹钟。今天晚上我约了焉栩嘉一起吃饭！今晚给你带好吃的，我先撤了！”张颜齐飞快地一头扎进下铺，换上一旁早就精心挑好的衣服，一溜烟跑了。  
姚琛看着他跑太快忘关门，无奈地摇摇头。

张颜齐气喘吁吁地赶到时那人已经在等了。张颜齐特意早调了时间跑着来，没想到对方更早。少年的头发在阳光下显出几分好看的栗色，冷峻又带着一点青涩的侧脸可爱地张颜齐心里发紧，感觉心都化了。  
“焉栩嘉，你好早啊！”  
焉栩嘉听见声音，转过头来露出一张完整的精致的脸，轻轻点了点头：“会长。”  
不愧是工学院院草，还没有女朋友，我搞到宝了！张颜齐走上去，笑的合不拢嘴，一脸灿烂:“这么客气干嘛，叫我大名就可以啦！你想吃什么呢？我请客。”  
“食堂就行。”焉栩嘉清冷低沉的声线听得张颜齐心里一颤，竟有些脸红的冲动。  
“吃什么食堂，今天学长请客，你作为未来的学生会主席，我自然得好好招待你。”张颜齐拍拍他的肩膀，虽然这个大三的小学弟人看着瘦，肩膀却挺结实。张颜齐恋恋不舍地把手从肩膀上挪开，“不然我们去吃东河路的那家火锅吧！我朋友可喜欢吃那个了，我觉得也不错。”  
看着张颜齐兴致勃勃的样子，学弟乖乖点点头，这让张颜齐大为开心。  
两人出去转了两圈没找到，最终还是打了车。焉栩嘉在车上淡淡地看着张颜齐，张颜齐尴尬地笑笑:“我有点忘路，方向感有一点点不好，真是不好意思。”  
“没关系。”焉栩嘉说完看向窗外，冷下来的气氛让张颜齐更加不好意思了。出师不利啊张颜齐，过会儿吃饭一定要体贴细心无微不至，弥补回来！张颜齐懊恼地挠了挠脸颊，暗暗下着决心。焉栩嘉转回头，深深瞥了张颜齐一眼，嘴角微微上扬。

到店里以后，被服务员领到包间，按常理两人应该面对面，但是张颜齐在焉栩嘉落座之后选择跟他挨着坐，美名其曰方便给他涮菜夹菜。张颜齐问焉栩嘉喝不喝酒，焉栩嘉迟疑了一下，说:“一点点。”  
“那来一箱啤酒吧，喝不了再退。”张颜齐说完，看着焉栩嘉白白嫩嫩安安静静的样子，迟疑了下，“你能吃的了辣吗？”  
“……一点点。”  
“那就鸳鸯锅吧。”而且鸳鸯一听就很吉利，张颜齐有些傻乎乎地想。  
“嗯。”  
服务员走后，张颜齐想到车上的场景，怕冷场，试图打开他的话匣子:“我朋友可能吃辣了，每次我俩来他都说只有红汤才有灵魂。我也很能吃，但是最近觉得容易长痘所以没吃。你皮肤真好，也不知道怎么保养的，想必是天生的吧？我感觉我挺容易长痘的，而且我也不大注意保养……”说着说着，张颜齐有点后知后觉地发慌：遭了，自己这一紧张话就会变多的毛病又犯了，这跟对方见面不久就讨论人家的皮肤也太不礼貌了吧！张颜齐深深嫌弃自己。  
焉栩嘉只是看着他，完全看不出情绪。张颜齐作为学生会会长，平时左右逢源，谈笑自如。然而在他面前，虽然话说的很溜但是却像脱缰的马一般越说越远。张颜齐及时住嘴，决定从行动上来获取焉栩嘉的好感，正好锅菜和一盘肉送上来了，于是开始手忙脚乱地倒茶倒酒放菜放肉。  
“少放吧，放太多一时吃不了。”焉栩嘉在一旁突然开口。  
“啊？”张颜齐一时间没反应过来他在说啥，刚上的一盘肉全都倒进了红汤里。  
“……”  
“我记得你说过不大能吃辣来着？”  
“……”  
“……对不起。”  
“没什么，吃点也没事。”焉栩嘉觉得这人紧张起来笨手笨脚有点好笑。  
“那就用清汤涮一下吧。”张颜齐贴心地在他碗里倒了些清汤，等肉熟了先放进他的碗里。  
焉栩嘉夹起肉放进嘴里，突然被呛了一下，咳嗽不止，眼角泛泪。  
“你这不是一点辣也不能吃吗？你不要吃了，给我吧。”张颜齐有点责怪他逞强，把肉放进自己碗里，看着他呛红脸蛋的样子，又不忍心说他，只好给他夹点青菜缓缓，“好啦，先吃些蔬菜吧。等会儿肉就来了。”  
焉栩嘉觉得自己像个小孩子被照顾，有些不满地喝起啤酒，也不吃他夹的菜。张颜齐把红汤里的肉捞进自己碗里不停地吃着，焉栩嘉抱着酒杯一口一口喝着，看着张颜齐把嘴巴吃的红红的也不嫌辣。  
“你不觉得辣吗？”低沉富有磁性的冷清声音突然在耳边想起，张颜齐下意识转头发现那人正附在自己耳边，嘴唇都快要贴到自己脸上了，耳朵瞬间像嘴唇一样火辣辣的。  
“辣是辣……但是……好吃呀。”张颜齐睁大着眼睛看着离自己不到三厘米的人，吞了吞口水，喉结滚动。  
“……哦。”焉栩嘉回到自己的位置上，靠着垫背。张颜齐看着他心脏砰砰直跳。靠，第一次恋爱，也太爽了吧。  
服务员进来上完了肉，焉栩嘉看着服务员离开，转头突然撞到张颜齐火热的目光，却毫不躲避地回看过去，平日禁抿的唇好像被刚刚辣的后劲没退，微微张开着。张颜齐注视着他的唇，好像看到了一点舌尖。  
然后，张颜齐看到这张好看的唇一张一合:  
“张颜齐，你想亲我吗？

二  
张颜齐被看穿了心思，抬起头，有些惊愣:“……什么？”  
“你想亲我吗。”焉栩嘉重复道。  
“我……”我当然想。张颜齐试探地看向他的眼睛，见焉栩嘉的神态有些醉醺醺的，松了口气：“你醉了。”  
“我没有。”焉栩嘉眼神直勾勾地盯着张颜齐那通红的唇，它的下唇丰满，嘴角天然上挑，像是猫咪的嘴巴，看起来很好亲。  
“你别逞强了，我……唔……！”焉栩嘉突然贴过来按着张颜齐的头，吻上了那片嘴唇。张颜齐的下唇被细细轻咬，舌头描绘着唇形，酥酥麻麻的很舒服。张颜齐心中雀跃，张开嘴给焉栩嘉放行，焉栩嘉也毫不客气，灵活的舌头长驱直入，席卷着口中的空气，带着点酒味侵略着，舔舐着每一寸口腔。从未有过这种刺激体验的张颜齐被吻得七荤八素，迷迷糊糊地感受到一只手伸入t恤抚上细腰，又顺着小腹来到右乳珠旁边打转。张颜齐瞬间清醒，反抗起来，焉栩嘉有些不满，按下那颗乳珠。  
“唔唔！？”张颜齐双手放在焉栩嘉腹前，想要推开他，却摸到了一片腹肌，耳尖红的更加彻底。  
焉栩嘉在张颜齐恋恋不舍地放开他的嘴唇，转而含住左耳垂，含糊的声音依旧低沉有力:“你找我不就想这样吗，我在会议室就看出来你跟我是同类了。怎么，反悔了吗？”  
“太…太快了。”张颜齐的低着脑袋，长长的睫毛有些颤抖。  
焉栩嘉愣了愣:“太快了？还没正式开始，你这话……说的有点早啊。”  
“森么啊，你在想什么！”张颜齐急得都咬舌了，“我是说，我们俩的进展太快了……而且我才第一次……”  
焉栩嘉被他纯情的样子惹得低低地笑:“男人之间，没有什么太快。直接点最好了。”  
张颜齐迟疑地抬起头，下垂的眼角微红，眼神湿哒哒地看他，显得深情又无辜。  
焉栩嘉暗骂一声，伸头细细吻着他的脸颊和脖颈，边亲边问:“你想好了吗，我好想要你。”  
张颜齐被亲吻地舒舒服服，发出一点不自知的嗯嗯声，软成一滩水:“…你想要的话…我就给你。”因为我真的好喜欢好喜欢你，你要什么都想给你。  
一见钟情，二见倾心什么的……我也太矫情了吧。张颜齐抬起胳膊挡着脸。  
焉栩嘉受到讯息，突然把手伸进他的运动裤里揉捏他的屁股。  
“等等！肯定不是在这里啊！”张颜齐慌忙伸手敲了他的头一下，“你…你就不怕服务员跑进来吗？再说这里也没有什么防护措施！”而且你这明显是打算压我的亚子，我怎么可能答应！  
“那怎么办。”焉栩嘉的嘴唇贴在张颜齐的耳边，热气微熏着红透耳垂，右手抓着张颜齐的手顺着腹肌向下摸去，触碰到了一个火热的坚挺，“因为你，它都快要疯了。”  
好、好大……张颜齐吞了吞口水，又抬眸看了眼表情隐忍的焉栩嘉，心下一横，抬手帮他拉开牛仔裤的拉链，露出一块被黑色包裹住的巨物。张颜齐用手轻轻摩擦着那根，偷偷抬眼看到焉栩嘉有些不满意，咬咬牙低下头，用牙齿扯开湿湿的内裤，瞬间，一股男性荷尔蒙的味道扑面而来。  
张颜齐调整了下动作，趴在沙发上，硬着头皮把脸凑过去，用脸颊轻轻摩擦着阴茎，伸出嫣红的舌头舔舐柱身。焉栩嘉喘了一口气，伸手抚摸着张颜齐撅起的臀部，臀瓣挺翘饱满，手感颇佳，又想到刚才摸到的劲瘦腰肢，寻思着也就这里有点肉了。  
张颜齐乖顺地把茎身舔了一遍，然后张嘴含住了龟头。焉栩嘉爽地头皮发麻，左手寻找着张颜齐的乳尖，右手抚着张颜齐的后脑勺。张颜齐不满地伸出一只手抓住了作怪的左手，然后慢慢地十指相扣。他吞吐着口中的阴茎，却因为太大而不能整根吞下。焉栩嘉使坏用右手按下张颜齐的脑袋，阴茎整根没入，张颜齐发出了不适的呜咽声，带着一点哭腔。阴茎在嘴里进进出出，被温暖包裹着，却迟迟没有释放，于是舌尖开始尽可能多的舔蹭龟头，摩擦马眼，给予它最大的刺激。  
性欲促使张颜齐又将双手伸到自己的裤子里，隔着内裤抚弄那已经好久没有经历刺激的阴茎。焉栩嘉把阴茎从张颜齐的嘴中退出来，一道淫糜的银丝从红肿的唇中拉出。  
这家伙，这么会勾引，真的是第一次吗？焉栩嘉看着眼前自慰的人儿眼神暗了暗，猛地将明显气力不足的张颜齐推倒在沙发上，左手固定住两只纤细的手腕将之举过头顶，把衬衫掀起来。看着张颜齐乖顺地咬住衣角，焉栩嘉心里的欲火愈燃愈烈，于是埋头舔弄啃食张颜齐脆弱的乳尖。  
张颜齐被抓住了敏感点，一点酥酥麻麻的快感像是电流般从乳头传来，无意间发出一声甜软的呻吟，然后羞耻地咬住了红肿的下唇。焉栩嘉听得十分兴奋，放开他的手腕，双手引领着张颜齐的手一起握住自己与对方的阴茎在一起摩擦，手指富有技巧地撸动柱身，挑逗顶端，嘴上啃食乳尖的动作也不停，重重的喘息喷洒在敏感的肌肤上。  
破碎的呻吟从张颜齐的口中溢出，身体服从快感主动地挺腰送上自己。焉栩嘉手上的动作越来越快，听着耳边甜腻的喘息，呼吸愈发沉重，随着张颜齐的呻吟拔高，俩人双双释放，大多精液都喷洒在居于下位的张颜齐白净的小腹上。  
张颜齐眼神迷离享受余韵，沾着一点精液的脸颊绯红，一点舌尖不自觉地从口中伸出。舒爽过的焉栩嘉看着他淫乱色情的模样，眼神一沉，俯身与他交换了一个温柔腻人的深吻。

俩人用卫生纸草草清理后结账离开了，张颜齐暗暗发誓以后再也不要来这家店。焉栩嘉打车把张颜齐送回校外的宿舍，到达以后，张颜齐刚要起身离开，一只手拉住了张颜齐的衣角。张颜齐疑惑地望着焉栩嘉摸不透情绪的脸。  
“怎……唔……”  
焉栩嘉凑过去飞快地在人唇角上落下一吻，然后拍了拍张颜齐的屁股:“下次见。”  
“臭屁小孩。”  
张颜齐嘴上这么骂着，心里却异常甜蜜。

张颜齐站在门口低头嗅了嗅身上的味道，皱了皱眉头，自己也实在分辨不出是火锅的味道更重还是精液的味道更重。轻轻推开宿舍门，屋内一片黑暗。还没等松口气，灯“啪”地就被打开了。  
“啊！”张颜齐叫了一声，吓了站在门口另一旁开灯的姚琛一跳。  
“害，我还以为你睡了！”张颜齐头上冒冷汗。感觉自己怎么这么像在背着丈夫偷情的妻子。  
“没，我有点拉肚子，再加上玩手机，在厕所呆了挺久，结果外面天都黑了。”姚琛扬起下巴指指门口旁边的厕所，然后看向张颜齐，皱了皱眉头，“你今晚吃的什么啊。”  
总不能告诉他吃了焉栩嘉的鸡巴吧。张颜齐眼神有些闪躲地看向床铺的方向，“就是去吃了火锅啊……”  
“我闻着也是，就是咱们常去的那家吧。所以给我带的饭呢？”  
“我去！我忘了！”张颜齐懊恼地拍拍自己的脑袋，光撩汉居然忘了兄弟，“你等着，我去给你买。”  
姚琛看着张颜齐懊恼的样子笑了笑:“没事，知道你顾着恋爱，我已经做好挨饿的准备了，而且我还有屯粮呢，饿不死。”  
“那就行，下次我请你哦！”下意识伸手要拍拍自己的兄弟，突然想起这只手曾经抓过的东西，又急忙收了回来，“我……我先去洗个澡，身上一股子火锅味。”  
“好。”姚琛笑着看着张颜齐跑进浴室后，嘴角抿紧，温和的眼睛清冷了几分。  
这个味道……不可能吧，刚认识就这样也太早了，应该是自己闻错了。

晚上，张颜齐在床上辗转许久。今晚发生的事情他虽然没有预想到，但还是高兴的。不过，自己跟焉栩嘉并没有明确地互通心意，对方知道自己对他的喜欢吗？想起校草学弟那副白净清冷的样子，他觉得焉栩嘉应该不是一个随便的人……或许，他对自己也是有冲动的吧？张颜齐迷迷糊糊地想到这，就沉沉浸入了黑夜的梦魇中。

清晨，一阵敲门声响起，姚琛从洗手间走出来，手上的毛巾有一搭没一搭地擦拭着湿漉漉的头发。还在床上的张颜齐昨天应该是有些累了，被吵到后嘟囔了一小声“姚琛开门啦”就翻过去睡着了。  
姚琛无奈地看了自家竹马一眼，真是个毫无自觉的撒娇怪。在他眼里，张颜齐让他做什么都像是在撒娇。姚琛打开了门，一袋包子映入眼帘。姚琛疑惑，但是当焉栩嘉的脑袋从袋子后面探出来时，俩人皆是一愣。  
姚琛瞬间猜到了这个人是谁，有礼貌地说:“你好，我是姚琛，小齐的室友兼发小。”说完突然认出那袋包子是安妮曾带自己坐了半小时公交车后排了很久的队才吃到的老字号网红小笼包。  
焉栩嘉原本流露光彩的眼睛看到青年眼神瞬间冷下来，点了点头，淡淡道:“焉栩嘉。你好。我找张颜齐。”


End file.
